I Can't Run For U
by vayasyun
Summary: Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan, nonton film. Maaf- JJK. KOOKV! Baca aja siapa tau nganu?


"Kookieee~"

Suara berat itu mengalun indah di telingaku. Suara lucu yang keluar dari pemuda bersurai merah yang sangat cantik. Pemuda itu berlari menghampiriku.

"Kookie~ kau harus tahu! Minho hyung mengajakku kencan! Yaampun Kookie bahagianya aku!"

Nah.

Serentet kalimat yang selalu aku doakan kepada Tuhan agar tidak terucap dari bibir manis itu. Karena alasan sederhana, aku menyukainya, aku sayang, dan buruknya aku sangat cinta dia. Aku hanya diam, pikiranku kosong. Pujaan ku akan jadi milik orang lain.

"Kookiee kau dengar aku kan? Kau tahu Minho hyung itu loh yang atlit lari! Dia sangat tampan kau tahu!"

Atlit lari katanya? Hah.

"Dia bilang dia akan mengajakku jalan-jalan ke taman bermain lalu nonton film lalu-"

Tuhan.

Aku hanya ingin dia berhenti bicara atau pergi dari sini sebentar saja. Biarkan aku menangis sebentar, sesak di dadaku tidak tertahankan.

"Kau tahu kan aku sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan? Aku selalu di rumah dan aku bosan hehe"

Maafkan aku, hyung.

"Tidak masalah kan kalau aku pergi dengannya? Tenang nanti akan aku bawakan oleh-oleh um kau mau apa?-"

Aku mau kau berhenti bicara hyung.

"Lalu dia bilang dia akan mengatakan sesuatu! Uh Kookie aku tidak sabar rasanya! Jangan-jangan nanti Minho hyung akan menyatakan perasaan nya padaku? Hihihi"

Menyatakan perasaan? Sungguh aku ingin menangis, tolong seseorang bawa dia pergi dari sisiku sebentar saja.

"Lalu- lalu kau pikir aku harus menerimanya atau tidak? Um?"

Tidak! Tentu tidak boleh!

"Kookie kenapa kau diam saja? Kau bisa dengar aku kan? Kau tidak tuli kan?

Tidak hyung, tidak.

"Kau juga bisa bicara kan? Kau tidak bisu kan?"

Tidak. Lalu aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Lalu kenapa diam saja kau tidak bisu dan tidak tuli kan?"

"Tidak hyung tidak, jika aku bisu dan tuli juga, kau bisa bunuh aku sekarang." Akhirnya aku bisa berucap.

"Kau ini Kook-"

"Atau lebih baik aku tuli? Dan bisu? Dan buta juga? Agar hidupku sempurna?"

"Kook, jangan bicara-"

"Kau yang harusnya tutup mulutmu sejak tadi!" Aku tidak tahu, emosiku pecah.

"Kook kau-?"

"Pergi hyung, jangan pikirkan aku lagi. Aku hanya adik tirimu, tinggalkan aku dan keluar dari rumah ini."

"Kook-"

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan kan? Kau bosan dirumah kan? Maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkanmu hyung, tinggalkan aku. Ayahmu telah tiada kan? Jadi berhenti menjadi kakakku. Aku ingin kau bebas."

Plak.

"Bicara apa kau hah? Kupikir kita sudah selesai dengan ini-"

"Ini tidak akan pernah selesai jika kau tidak pergi dari sisiku, ini selalu jadi bahan obrolan sensitif hyung, kita sama-sama sadar akan itu."

"Kenapa kau ingin aku pergi hah? Aku sudah berusaha menjagamu selama ini dan mengesampingkan-"

"MAKA PERGILAH HYUNG! PERGI! AKU YANG MEMINTAMU PERGI!"

"Kook- bukan begitu"

"Aku membuatmu mengesampingkan hal pribadimu kan? Kenapa bertele-tele? Katakan saja aku membuang waktumu ya kan?"

Plak.

Sekali lagi tamparan keras sampai di pipiku.

" . . .itu."

"Ya? Setiap detik aku selalu berpikir agar kau pergi dan berhenti untuk menjadi kakakku."

"Kau keterlaluan Kook!"

"Kau tahu kan pintu keluar? Terbuka lebar untukmu!"

Maka Taehyung menangis sedikit dan menatapku tajam. Tapi aku memalingkan wajahku, rahangku mengeras seperti menahan amarah namun air mata ikut mengalir.

Dan Taehyung pergi.

Tae-hyungku pergi.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ini yang ku mau selama ini. Aku ingin dia bebas, tanpa hambatan yang tidak lain adalah aku.

Aku tidak bisa mengejarnya atau menahannya seperti di drama-drama. Tidak, aku tidak ingin mendramatisir hidupku yang sudah menyedihkan.

Aku tidak mengejarnya karena aku tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini.

Tanpa kaki.

End.

HAHAHA.

HAHA.

HA.

Aku ya gini kalo bikin cerita, ga jelas, dan ga terlalu suka jelasin secara rinci. Karena aku mau pembacaku pintar!/g. -Emg males ae ngetik panjang2:v ya gitulah ya semoga berasa angst nya tp kayanya sih enggak kan?heu. Jgn lupa review! Sampai bertemu di ff selanjutnyaahhh/?


End file.
